callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Down the Rabbit Hole
"Down the Rabbit Hole" is the seventeenth mission of Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. This mission is about Delta Force cooperating with Task Force 141 to save President of Russia, Boris Vorshevsky, and his daughter from a diamond mine. Characters *Yuri (playable) *John Price *Sandman (K.I.A.) *Grinch (K.I.A.) *Truck (K.I.A.) *McCoy (K.I.A.) *Overlord *Boris Vorshevsky *Alena Vorshevsky *US News Caster (Heard only) Plot The mission starts with a joint force of Task Force 141 and Delta Force operatives in an elevator. As it starts its descent, Price takes out a guard inside the lift and the joint force prepare for an engagement. The elevator reaches a lower floor, and the team open fire upon a group of hostiles patrolling the tunnel ahead. However, a Russian RPG hits the elevator, sending it plummeting downwards, killing McCoy in the process. The lift crashes into the bottom of the mine, and the team gather themselves as Russians emerge to engage them. After putting on night vision, the team clamber out of the elevator, pushing forwards. Soon after, they reach a fork in the path, and Grinch and Truck take the left while Sandman, Price and Yuri take the right. Following the paths, both groups end up in a large room, where they face numerous hostiles. After eliminating them, they push forward through two more tunnels and reach a sturdy metal door. Truck steps forward and uses a buzz saw to cut off the door's lock. The team breach the room behind, and clear it of several Russians. Exiting the room, the team clear out more of the mine, before climbing a staircase and reaching level three of the mine. The team approach a door that leads to the mine's exterior, and Sandman requests air support, and Overlord gives the team control of a predator drone. Price and Sandman kick open the doors and shoot guards looking over the balcony as a battle for air supremacy is fought by American and Russian aircraft. The team vaults the railings and slide down into the construction yard as two little birds drop off friendly reinforcements. After combining forces with the reinforcements, the rescue team fight their way through the construction yard, with Yuri manning the predator drone in a supporting role. As the team near the entrance to the mine, the predator is shot down, and they are left in the construction yard without a way of accessing the mine. Overlord responds by calling an air strike on the mine's entrance. Team Metal storms into the mine and find only wounded hostiles. They breach a door at the end of a corridor but the room is empty apart from Alena Vorshevsky tied to a chair. Price unties her and lays her on a table. Alena whispers that her father is being taken deeper into the mine. The team quickly rush out a door and see the Russian President being escorted by enemy soldiers. Behind him, a large group of enemies are firing from a bridge. The team eliminate the hostiles on the catwalk and prepare for rappelling. They rappel off the railing and touch down in the very bottom of the mine. They spot the President being taken inside a bunker with heavy blast doors, and the team is forced to clear out the surrounding areas of enemies. Seeing that the blast door is too thick for them to breach, the task-force head upstairs and lay belts of C4 on the bunker's ceiling. The task-force breach the roof and kill the hostiles before they execute the president. As the team leave the bunker with the president in tow, explosions shake the mine, and Sandman calls for an air evacuation via helicopter. The joint task-force take their positions amongst the rubble as they are ruthlessly assaulted by Ultranationalists. Eventually a Black Hawk and a Little Bird arrive. The team take the President to the Black Hawk as the Little Bird is knocked out by an RPG. Soon Yuri is hit by one and lies stunned on the floor. As he comes round, Price helps the president onto the Black Hawk. Truck helps Yuri by dragging him to the helicopter. Price then hands Yuri his M4A1 and helps him while Truck covers the right side. As soon as Yuri locks up the M4, everything goes in slow motion. As Yuri fires at the hostiles, Grinch rolls over to dodge an explosion. Sandman tosses Truck a magazine and he reloads and resumes firing. Grinch drops his empty M14 and pulls out dual pistols and fires them at different directions. An RPG round nearly hits Sandman as he continues to fire. A hostile runs towards Sandman, who takes out his knife and stabs him, and then throws it at another incoming hostile. He is then wounded on his right arm. He draws out his pistol with his free left hand and resumes firing. Price gets Yuri into the chopper, President Vorshevsky helps him up and Price gets into the helicopter. Before Team Metal can get on board, the Blackhawk is forced to take off, to dodge RPG fire from the ground below. Sandman, realizing that there is no hope for his team, tells the extraction team to leave them behind, despite Price's protests to the chopper pilot to return to save Metal Team. The helicopter pulls out of the hole just as the mine starts to crumble, sealing Metal Team's fate. The mission ends with Price desperately trying to contact Sandman and a US News Caster's report about President Vorshevsky returning to Russia, peace talks between Russia and America finally begin and that Vladamir Makarov is still at large. Video Walkthrough 400px Weapon Loadout Starting Weaponry Weapon g36 large.png|G36C w/ Red Dot Sight Weapon m4 short large.png|M4A1 w/ ACOG Scope Found in level The following weapons can be found with or without attachments. Weapon m4 short large.png|M4A1 Weapon g36 large.png|G36C Weapon ak47 large.png|AK-47 File:USP .45 menu icon MW3.png|USP .45 w/ Tactical Knife, used by enemies during the Last Stand Weapon rpg7.png|RPG-7 Desert Eagle Create-a-Class MW3.png|Desert Eagle PKP Pecheneg Menu Icon MW3.png|PKP Pecheneg M9 menu icon MW2.png|M9 Intel 42. Once escaping the crashed elevator, enter a control room. Look for the intel on a filing cabinet in this room. 43. After breaching the floor and saving the President, look for a small area near the entrance with a barrel, and the intel will be sitting on top of the barrel. Transcript Achievements/Trophies Diamond in the Rough (10 / Bronze trophy ) - Complete "Down the Rabbit Hole" on any difficulty. This is the End (25 / Silver trophy ) - Complete "Scorched Earth", 'Down the Rabbit Hole" and "Dust to Dust" on Veteran difficulty. Gallery Delta141JointMW3.jpg|TF141 and Delta in the cutscene of 'Down The Rabbit Hole' MetalLastStandMW3.jpg|Team Metal's last stand in the diamond mine File:DownTheRabbitHoleGrappling.PNG File:DTRH2.jpg File:DTRH3.jpg File:DTRH4.jpg File:DTRH5.jpg File:DTRH6.jpg File:DTRH7.jpg File:DTRH8.jpg File:DTRH9.jpg File:DTRH10.jpg Trivia *During the pursuit of the President, the player can't kill the guards who are escorting the President at the top floor but the player can kill all the guards when they are entering bunker. *There is a typo at the end, where Vladimir Makarov is written as "Vladamir Makarov". *This is the only point in the Modern Warfare series where a character pulls out dual wield pistols and fires them in separate directions; this is performed by Grinch at the climax of the mission. *Frost does not appear in this mission. *Right next to Alena Vorshevsky lies a Desert Eagle that cannot be picked up. *The ACOG on the player's starting M4A1 has a much lower zoom than normal, about on par with a Red Dot Sight. *At the beginning of the mission, a G36C with multiple attachments is seen in the elevator but can not be picked up. **It can also appear as an M4A1 with Suppressor, Heartbeat Sensor, and a Hybrid Sight or an AK-47 with multiple attachments. *Since "Game Over", this is the first mission involving two friendly factions conducting a joint operation. *In the cut-scene before the mission starts, the Delta Force logo is shown next to the SAS one, instead of the Task Force 141 symbol, who are actually taking part in the mission. *This is the first and the only time where Sandman and Price are seen together in game. *When Truck is helping the player, he says "Hang in there, I got you!" but in the subtitles it's mistakenly written as "Hang on, I got you!" *This is the only mission in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 where an NPC uses akimbo. This is shown when Grinch is making his last stand and pulls out two Desert Eagles. *The player can kill the President when the President and the Russian soldiers are entering the bunker without penalty. *Surprisingly if player looks at McCoy after the elevator was hit by an RPG, there is no sign of the RPG's blast effect. *Strangely, the President follows the Russian guards and moves like a normal Russian soldier instead of being dragged into both elevator and bunker if the player zooms in on the President. *If player looks at minimap where the President is during the pursuit, the President doesn't have allies mark on minimap, marking the President can be also as hostiles. *The Hind that appears in this mission is the same Hind from the previous mission that took Alena from Berlin. *All of Russian who rappel down have 1 HP and they can be killed in one shot by any weapons, however their health goes back to normal once they are reach the bottom. *After killing Russians whilst in the elevator, if player looks at Price, sometimes he will reload twice before reaching the floor. *While the player breaches and found Alena, there is a Call of Duty 4 model of Desert eagle at the wooden box next to Alena. *This is the only Mission in ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 ''where Sandman, Grinch, and Truck appear with Frost absent. References Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Single Player Levels Category:Campaign Category:Levels Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Single Player Levels Category:Campaign Category:Levels Category:Delta Force Category:Inner Circle Category:Task Force 141